Hot Night
by Dean-and-Sam's-Dreamgirl
Summary: Draco comes to spend a night at Harry's house, read to fnd out what happens. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Draco in a pink apron, a muggle dinner and a shower? Please enjoy and review, I'd appreciate it. I do not own Harry Potter, I just enjoy playing with Harry and Draco. **

"Remind me again why I bothered coming out here." Draco said miserably, setting his backpack down in the hallway leading to the stairwell.

"To spend the night with me, like you promised Malfoy." Harry answered, staring at the tall blonde, wearing a black T-shirt and black cargo pants.

Harry had to admit the outfit looked good on his boyfriend, even if it made it obvious he was as pale as a vampire.

"I know, but it was a bloody nightmare getting here without magic." Draco muttered, placing his hands on his hips.

"Well muggles would get suspicious if they saw you suddenly appear outside my house." Harry explained, leading Draco up the stairs to the landing.

"I could've used floo powder, but you insisted I come by muggle transportation." Draco continued, following Harry into the dark bedroom.

"I thought it'd be good for you." Harry smiled, flipping on the light in the room.

"It was a nightmare, I'm thankful you came out and paid the driver for me." Draco said, smiling faintly.

"Yeah, I forgot you're not used to muggle money" Harry said, looking up at Draco.

"Well just get comfortable and then we can go get something to eat." Harry smiled, watching Draco move over to the bed and sit down.

"Why don't we eat here?" Draco said, looking up at Harry.

"You know that would mean fixing our own food, Malfoy." Harry answered.

"I know, I think I can handle fixing my own food Potter." Draco said, looking at him.

"Whatever you say Malfoy" Harry chuckled, leaving the room.

"Where're you going?" Draco called after Harry as he disappeared from through the door. No answer.

"Bloody hell." Draco muttered, staring at the empty doorway. He stood from the bed and stretched his arms and legs before removing his shirt.

"Much better." Draco said to himself, as he walked out of the room and back down the stairs to the living room. "Where'd you go Harry?" He called out, wandering into the living room.

"I'm in here Draco!" Harry called from the kitchen.

Draco walked into the small kitchen area where Harry was standing by the stove, wearing a pale pink apron. Draco stared at Harry, speechless at how cute he looked wearing the apron.

"What're you staring at Draco?" Harry asked, looking up at him. "You" Draco simply answered without taking his eyes off the apron.

"There's one for you." Harry said, smiling at Draco.

"One what?" Draco asked, finally looking up at Harry.

"An apron." Harry smiled, gesturing to a light pink apron sitting on the edge of the counter.

"You can not be serious." Draco muttered, looking at the apron on the counter.

"I am and you're going to wear it, you wanted to fix dinner like a muggle." Harry said, trying to hide his smirk.

"You're enjoying this aren't you, Potter?" Draco smirked, holding the apron up against him.

"Actually I am, very much, love." Harry chuckled, watching Draco slip the frilly pink apron on over his head.

"I look bloody ridiculous." Draco muttered, looking down at the apron.

"I think you look cute." Harry smiled, looking at Draco.

"Shut up Potter and don't say this thing makes me look cute." Draco snapped, glaring at Harry.

"You look cute." Harry smiled, looking at him. Draco glared at Harry again.

"Come on, let's start cooking dinner." Harry said, turning around to the refrigerator.

"What do you feel like having tonight?" He asked, opening the refrigerator door.

"You." Draco answered without thinking, as he stepped up beside Harry.

Harry glanced at him and smirked.

"You're such a pervert, Malfoy." He chuckled.

"What's that?" Draco suddenly asked, pointing at a gelatin mold sitting in the fridge.

"That's strawberry jelly, it's very good." Harry answered, looking at the gelatin Draco pointed out.

"Can we have it after dinner?" Draco asked, looking up at Harry.

"Sure." He said, smiling at Draco.

"This is what we want right now" Harry announced, grabbing a package of steaks from the top shelf.

"That looks good." Draco said, watching Harry shut the refrigerator door and move to the stove.

"It will be when we're done cooking it." Harry smiled, setting the package on the counter.

He retrieved a pair of scissors from a drawer and began cutting open the package.

"Can you get me a pan?" He asked, removing the wrapper.

"Sure." Draco said, opening a cabinet.

He removed a large frying pan and set it on the stove for Harry.

"Thanks love." Harry smiled, setting the two steaks into it.

"Now what?" Draco asked, looking at Harry.

"Now we wait for it to cook." Harry answered, turning a knob on the stove to heat it up.

"How long will that take?" Draco continued, still looking at Harry.

"About half an hour." He answered.

"That'll take forever." Draco whined, pouting at Harry.

"It's only thirty minutes, Draco." Harry explained, looking at him.

"Oh… but still, is there anything to do until then?" Draco said.

"We can make something to go along with the steaks." Harry smiled.

"Well what do you have?" Draco asked again, still looking at Harry.

"Vegetables." Harry answered, stepping back to the refrigerator.

He pulled the door open and retrieved a bag of vegetables.

"Here." Draco said, suddenly putting another large pan on the stove.

"Are you sure you've never cooked for yourself before?" Harry asked, emptying the vegetables into the pan.

"Sometimes I get bored and I watch the house elves fix our food." Draco answered, leaning against the counter as he watched Harry stir the vegetables.

"Somehow I'm finding that difficult to believe." Harry laughed, catching himself staring at Draco.

He did look amazingly cute in his frilly pink apron, it matched his cool gray-blue eyes and light blonde hair.

"Why is that difficult to believe?" Draco asked, oblivious to the fact Harry was staring at him.

"It's just… you're Malfoy, it's not like you to sit around and watch house elves." Harry explained, still staring at Draco.

"Potter, you're letting the food burn." Draco announced, snapping Harry out of his trance.

"Bloody hell." Harry muttered, quickly stirring the vegetables.

"Flip the steaks." Harry quickly said.

Draco moved to the stove and quickly found a spatula and flipped the steaks in the pan.

"I may be a Malfoy, but I'm not a completely clueless git Potter." Draco suddenly spoke, glancing at him.

"I know that, it just caught me off guard is all." Harry spoke, keeping his eyes on the pan.

"I'm just having a hard time imagining you sitting around a kitchen and watching some elves fix your food." He added, finally looking over at Draco.

"Like I said, I'm not a complete git. I have a life." Draco said, smiling.

"And right now I'm staving, got anything I can have until this is finished?" He added, looking at Harry.

"Actually, I do" Harry said with a small smirk.

"What?" Draco asked, looking at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Me." Harry smirked, winking at him.

"You mean a blowjob, Potter?" Draco said, smirking slightly.

Harry began to blush and nodded in response.

Draco suddenly pulled Harry against his hard body and pressed their hips together, as he crushed his lips over Harry's.

A small moan escaped Harry's mouth as he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck.

"Mmm" Draco murmured, slipping his hands up Harry's shirt.

He rubbed his hands across Harry's back before moving them to his chest, slipping his fingers over Harry's nipples.

Harry arched his back, pressing himself harder against Draco.

"I want you to suck me off, Malfoy." He spoke breathlessly, looking into Draco's gray-blue eyes.

Draco didn't protest as he moved to kneel in front of Harry.

He reached up and swiftly unzipped Harry's jeans, pulling them down his legs along with his cotton boxers.

"You're gorgeous, baby." He smiled, looking up at Harry's lower half.

He slowly took Harry's erection deep into his warm mouth, causing Harry to shudder at the feeling of himself sliding into his lover's mouth.

"Bloody hell that feels good." Harry moaned, as Draco began sucking and licking his erection.

Draco sucked faster and hard, driving Harry wild.

He swirled his tongue around Harry's erection and sucked even faster, bringing Harry closer to climax.

"Oh Draco!" Harry screamed, gripping onto Draco's shoulders as he came hard and fast in Draco's mouth.

"Delicious." Draco smirked, licking his lips as he straightened up.

Harry leaned against the counter, panting softly trying to regain himself.

Draco pulled Harry's boxers and jeans back into place.

"Thanks love." Harry smiled, looking up Draco.

"Food's burning again." Draco announced, pointing at the stove.

"Turn off the stove." Harry said, quickly turning around to face the stove.

"Got it" Draco said, quickly turning off the heat to the stove.

He got two plates from a cabinet above the counter and used the spatula to move the steaks from the pan to the plates.

"Did you burn them?" He asked, gesturing at the vegetables.

"No, they're fine." Harry announced proudly, smiling at Draco.

"Get some silverware and hand me the spatula." He added, as Draco handed him the spatula.

Harry took the plate Draco was offering and put a good amount of vegetables onto it.

"Look Potter, mine's bigger!" Draco teased, showing that he had chosen the larger steak.

"Bigger isn't always better, just means you have more to eat." Harry chuckled, putting some vegetables on Draco's plate.

Draco stuck out his tongue at Harry, as he followed him into the dinning room.

"I'll get us some drinks." Harry said, setting his plate on the table.

"Sit, I'll go get drinks." Draco said, setting down his plate.

"No, its ok, you're my guest I can get us drinks." Harry insisted, already headed towards the kitchen.

"You fixed dinner, I think I can get us a couple of drinks ,Potter." Draco said, appearing beside Harry.

"Go sit back down Malfoy." Harry demanded, glaring at his boyfriend.

Draco gave up and went back to the table, letting Harry go get their drinks.

"Here you go." Harry said, placing a cold butterbeer in front of Draco.

He took his seat across the table from Draco and took a sip of his own butterbeer.

"How'd you get butterbeer?" Draco asked, looking down at the bottle in front of him.

"I had Hermione send me a package." Harry answered, smiling.

Draco took a sip from the butterbeer and sighed as the taste hit his tongue.

"This stuff tastes better cold." He announced, taking another drink.

"I'm glad you like it." Harry smiled, stuffing a piece of broccoli into his mouth.

"How's your steak?" He asked, looking up at Draco.

"It's perfect." Draco answered, cutting off another piece of the steak.

Harry nodded in agreement, placing piece of his own steak into his mouth.

They continued to enjoy their meal in complete silence.

Draco glanced up at Harry and smiled slyly.

Harry looked up from his plate and noticed Draco staring at him.

"What?" He asked, looking directly at Draco.

"Aren't you going to serve me dessert, Potter?" Draco answered, leaning back in his chair putting his arms behind his head.

Draco was giving off an air of arrogant dominance, the way he was leaning back in his chair. Harry stared at him in slight shock for a moment, before standing from his chair.

"_Typical Malfoy._" He thought as he walked into this kitchen, carrying both their empty plates.

"And don't forget the cream, Potter." Draco called from the dnning room.

Harry slammed the refrigerator door after he retrieved the strawberry gelatin and whipped cream.

"As you wish, Malfoy." He said, in mock obedience as he returned to the table.

He put the gelatin and can of whipped cream in front of Draco.

"Here you go, Master." Harry said, teasingly.

"Feed me." Draco demanded, opening his mouth wide.

"_You've got to be kidding me._" Harry thought.

"Excuse me?" He blurted aloud.

You heard me, now feed me." Draco repeated, looking up at Harry.

Harry looked back at Draco, seeing the look of desire in his cold gray eyes.

"_Oh I'll feed you alright._" He thought, smirking to himself.

He scooped a small amount of jelly onto a spoon and put a little bit of whipped cream onto it before sliding it teasingly into Draco's mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, read on to see what happens. Enjoy!

"Mmm." Draco murmured, as Harry slid the spoon from his mouth.

"More." Draco demanded, a smirk playing across his lips.

"Of course, Draco." Harry answered, spooning some more gelatin.

He slowly rubbed the spoon across Draco's bottom lip before slipping it into his mouth.

"Tease." Draco muttered, looking up at Harry.

"You have no idea, love." Harry smiled, leaning over the blonde.

"Now come here." Harry said, grabbing Draco's wrists and pulling him up from his chair.

"You turn me on when you're dominating." Draco smirked, allowing Harry to push him down on top of the table.

"Good." Harry grinned, pushing Draco's legs apart.

He slipped a hand behind Draco's neck and skillfully untied the bow, tearing away the apron that hid his boyfriend's gorgeous torso.

He grabbed the can of whipped cream and slowly sprayed a small amount on both of Draco's nipples.

"That's cold." Draco protested.

"I can fix that." Harry smirked, leaning over his boyfriend.

He lowered his head and slowly licked away the cream from Draco's right nipple, causing the sensitive bud to harden.

Harry moved his attention to the left nipple and teasingly licked away the cream.

Draco tilted his head back and moaned softly, loving the feeling of Harry's hot tongue against his skin.

Harry drew a line down Draco's chest to the waistband of his jeans with the whipped cream.

"Tease." Draco muttered again, watching Harry with lustful eyes.

Harry began to lick away the cream, making his way along Draco's chest and stomach, earning soft moans from the blonde as his tongue slid across his stomach.

Draco arched his back when Harry's tongue slid across his waist.

Harry lifted his head to look up at Draco.

"You made a mess on me, Potter." Draco finally spoke after a moment.

Draco wasn't lying; his chest and stomach were smeared with cream.

"The bathroom is up the stairs and to the left." Harry answered, helping Draco off the table.

"I'm going to clean up in here, go wash up." He added, picking the apron up off the floor.

Draco raised a curious eyebrow at Harry, but shrugged and made his way into the hallway leading to the stairs.

He climbed the stairs two at a time until he was standing on the landing outside Harry's bedroom.

Then made his way down the hallway.

He reached the bathroom and stepped inside, kicked the door closed behind him as he flipped on the light.

The bathroom was small, about half the size of Harry's room, a walk-in shower in the far corner, counter and sink on the opposite wall with a mirror over it.

Draco unzipped his pants and stepped out of them, his boxers soon followed.

"Damn, Potter really did make a mess." He muttered, staring at himself in the mirror.

He stepped into the shower and turned on the water, feeling it start to fall on him, washing away the stickiness of the cream.

Draco ran his hands through his hair, slicking it back with the water.

Harry finished cleaning up downstairs, then quickly made his way upstairs and silently walked into the bathroom.

He smiled at the sight of Draco in the shower.

"Care if I join?" He asked, sliding the shower door open.

Draco shook water from his eyes and looked up at Harry, who was standing in the shower door completely nude.

Without an answer, Draco suddenly grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him into the shower.

"I'll take that as a yes." Harry chuckled as Draco pinned him up against the wall.

"Stop talking and kiss me, Potter." Draco said, looking into Harry's gorgeous eyes.

Harry smiled and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Draco's.

Draco let himself be pushed up against the shower door; Harry deepened the kiss while his hands explored Draco's wonderful body.

Harry's hand finally curled around Draco's hard shaft and smirked against Draco's lips as the blonde made a noise of pleasure.

"About damn time." Draco groaned, thrusting into Harry's hand.

"You're so impatient" Harry chuckled, kissing Draco's neck.

"It's your fault I'm like this." Draco said, thrusting into Harry's hand again.

"Then I'll have to fix it." Harry said, licking Draco's neck.

Draco slid his hands up into Harry's hair, gently gripping the back of his head.

He forced Harry up to him and pulled him into a hot, deep kiss.

Harry slid his tongue over Draco's bottom lip before shoving his tongue into his mouth.

"Uhnn…" Draco moaned as Harry explored his mouth.

Harry slowly began to pump Draco's erection, while he used his knee to push Draco's legs open.

"So cute when you're helpless." Harry said huskily against Draco's ear.

Draco shuddered at the feeling of Harry's hot breath on his ear.

"Harry…" He moaned breathlessly, feeling Harry's hands grasped his arse.

"Moan my name again, baby." Harry whispered huskily into Draco's ear, kissing his neck.

"Harry." Draco moaned breathlessly, arching his back against the shower door.

Harry hooked his arms under Draco's legs and lifted him up against the shower door, moving himself to stand between Draco's legs.

"I'm going to make you scream." He whispered in to Draco's ear, as he pressed his throbbing erection firmly against Draco's entrance.

"Stop being a tease and make love to me already." Draco spoke, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist, bringing them closer together.

With that Harry thrust deep inside Draco's entrance, hitting Draco's spot dead on.

"Harry!" Draco cried, digging his nails into Harry's back.

"Told you I'd make you scream." Harry smirked, licking Draco's neck.

Draco moaned louder and louder as Harry continued to thrust inside him, going faster and harder each time Draco got louder.

"Draco!" Harry yelled as he came hard.

He and Draco slumped against each other, both panting slightly.

"Nngh…" Draco groaned as Harry slowly pulled out.

Harry quickly pulled Draco against him and moved under the spray of water, kissing him deeply.

"Feel better?" He asked, looking into Draco's eyes.

"Yeah, much." Draco answered, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

Harry ran his hands up and down Draco's back, causing the blonde to shiver.

"Let's get that cream off you." Harry said, grabbing the bar of soap from the shower rack.

He lathered his hands up with soap suds and slowly began rubbing his hands across Draco's chest, covering it with soap.

"Ahh…" Draco moaned as Harry slowly lathered soap around his cock.

"Turn around." Harry spoke, looking at Draco.

Before Draco could protest, Harry grabbed him by the waist and turned him around where he was giving Harry a full view of his ass.

"Gorgeous." Harry spoke giving Draco's ass a light tap with his hand, leaving a soapy hand print on it.

Draco blushed deep red and tried to muffle his moan with his hand.

"Someone's sensitive." Harry said huskily, leaning over Draco's shoulder.

"Shut up Potter." Draco hissed, holding back a moan as Harry grabbed a hold of his ass.

"Behave my little blonde ferret." Harry teased, rubbing his hands over Draco's cheeks.

Draco let out a strangled noise, as the blush on his face grew darker.

"Relax Draco." Harry said, slowly wrapping his arms around Draco's waist and pulling him against his chest.

Draco sighed and leaned into Harry's caress, smiling to himself.

Harry buried his face into Draco's hair and gently kissed the top of his head.

"Ready to get out of shower?" Draco asked, turning his head to look at Harry.

Harry nodded his head in response, as he let go of Draco.

Harry turned off the water and slid the shower door open, letting out the built up steam.

"Here." He said, handing Draco a towel as he stepped out of the shower.

Harry grabbed a second towel and wrapped it around himself.

"Let's go get dressed." Harry said, as he and Draco made their way to his bedroom.

"Ok." Draco murmured, following him into the room.

Harry switched on the light in his room, before walking over to the dresser.

"Did you bring any clothes, Draco?" He asked, pulling a pair of boxers from a drawer.

"Yeah." Draco answered, leaning against the wall beside the door.

"Where's your bag?" Harry asked, looking over at Draco.

"Downstairs, I can go get it." Draco answered, turning to leave the room.

Draco soon returned with his bag in his hand, as he made his way across the room to Harry's bed.

He set his bag down on the bed and pulled out a pair of dark green boxers and a white t-shirt.

Draco stood with his back to Harry as he pulled on his boxers and shirt.

Harry slipped on the boxers he had picked out while he watched Draco climb into his bed and lie down.

"Join me." Draco said, patting the bed beside him.

"In a minute, I have to get something." Harry answered, turning to leave the room.

"Hurry back!" Draco called after him.

Draco propped his head up on his arms and closed his eyes, imaging what Harry could possibly be getting.

Several minutes later Harry returned, holding a black silk bag in his hand.

"What's in the bag?" Draco asked, looking up at Harry.

"Take a look." Harry answered, tossing the bag onto the bed.

Draco quickly snatched up the bag and opened it before spilling the contents onto the bed.

Draco stared at the black bandana, a set of handcuffs and a small bottle of lube.

"Looks like it's going to be a fun night." He smirked, looking back up at Harry.

"Oh it will be." Harry smirked, as he moved to sit beside Draco.

"Want me to top this time?" Draco smirked, looking at Harry.

"Yes please." Harry smiled, rolling onto his stomach.

"So cute when you give in so easily." Draco chuckled, moving to kneel between Harry's legs.

"I love the view from back here." He teased as he planted his hands on Harry's firm ass.

"I'm sure you could enjoy it better if you took off my boxers." Harry purred, looking at him over his shoulder.

Draco reached up and took a hold of the waistband before suddenly pulling the boxers down around Harry's ankles.

Harry blushed and squeaked in surprise at the sudden action, then blushed when Draco returned his warm, soft hands to his ass.

"Much better." Draco smirked, massaging Harry's ass.

"Hand me the lube." He said, rubbing his hands around Harry's ass.

Harry snatched up the bottle of lube off the bed and handed it to Draco.

He took it in one hand and used his other to spread Harry's cheeks apart, before squirting a small amount of lube onto his entrance.

Harry grasped the sides of the bed as he moaned in pleasure at the feeling of the warm lube against his aching entrance.

"Do me now!" He cried out, burying his face into the sheets.

Draco suddenly grabbed Harry by his hips and pulled him back against his hard erection and pressed it against his hole.

"As you wish." He said seductively, pushing himself deep inside Harry.

"Merlin's beard!" Harry moaned, feeling Draco inside his tight hole.

"Bloody hell you feel good." Draco groaned, thrusting out and back into him.

"I'm so hard, Draco." Harry moaned as his throbbing erection rubbed against the bed.

Draco slid his hands to the inside of Harry's thighs and massaged them teasingly.

Harry moaned and gasped at the feeling, causing him to dig his fingers into the sheets.

"You're so mean, Draco." He panted, thrusting his erection against the bed.

"This is driving me crazy." He groaned as Draco continued to thrust inside him.

"Moan my last name and I might be nice to you." Draco whispered against his ear as he rubbed his hands dangerously close to Harry's balls.

"Malfoy" Harry moaned breathlessly, closing his eyes shut.

"Again." Draco demanded, slowly rubbing Harry's inner thighs.

"Oh…Malfoy!" Harry cried out.

Draco then wrapped his right hand around Harry's shaft while he gently cupped his other hand over Harry's balls.

He thrust faster and harder as he pumped Harry's cock.

"I'm going to cum!" Harry moaned loudly, as Draco continued to pump his cock.

"Draco!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, as he came all over Draco's hand and the sheets.

"Just a little more, I'm about to cum too." Draco panted, still thrusting inside him.

He gripped Harry's hips and clung to them as he came hard inside Harry's ass.

"Bloody hell that was good." He panted breathlessly, slumping against Harry's back.

Harry slumped forward against his bed and winced when he felt his stomach land on top of the cum that was on the sheets.

"We'll need to clean up before bed." Harry giggled, closing his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The final part to Hot night, please enjoy and review if you'd be so kind. Sorry it took so long to post.

"I can do that." Draco chuckled, staring at Harry lying on his stomach.

"Good, because I doubt I'd be able to move right now." Harry giggled, blushing slightly.

Draco slowly pulled away from Harry and stood from the bed.

"Hurry back!" Harry called, watching Draco's bare arse disappear through the bedroom door.

Several minutes later Draco returned with some towels in his arms.

He moved to stand beside the bed and snatched his wand up off the floor; he held it against one of the towels and used a dampening charm on it.

"Sit up." He spoke, gesturing for Harry to sit on the edge of the bed.

Harry did as he was told and moved to perch on the side of the bed.

Draco kneeled down between Harry's legs and pressed the warm, damp towel against his stomach and washed away the sticky cum.

Harry smiled as he watched Draco clean him between his legs.

"What are you looking at?" Draco asked, looking up at Harry.

"You." Harry simply answered, smiling.

"You're cute when you clean me up." Harry chuckled, as Draco stood to his feet.

"I'm a Malfoy, I don't do cute love." Draco spoke, putting his fists on his hips.

"Now clean me off." He said, tossing the towel at Harry.

"You looked cute in that apron during dinner." Harry said, gently rubbing the damp towel across Draco's stomach.

"No, you're the one who looked cute wearing an apron tonight." Draco replied, looking down at the top of Harry's head.

"For the sake of argument, we both looked cute." Harry laughed, slowly rubbing the towel across Draco's crotch.

Draco arched his back slightly at the warm sensation.

"Mmmh" He moaned softly, rolling his head back.

"Getting turned on again, love?" Harry chuckled, gently rubbing the towel between the boy's legs.

He sucked in his breath, letting it out slowly as his cock twitched at the feeling.

"Maybe." Draco smirked.

Harry ran the towel across Draco's shaft, cleaning the sticky cum off it.

"Bloody hell, Potter." He groaned, feeling his cock slowly harden.

Harry smirked up at him and dropped the towel before wrapping his hand around Draco's hard shaft.

"Suck me off, Potter." Draco grinned, placing his hand on top of Harry's head.

Harry smiled and slowly slid Draco into his mouth, swirling his tongue all around the hard shaft.

Draco rolled his head back, closing his eyes in pleasure as he gently gripped the back of Harry's head, moaning.

"Mmmh… yeah." He moaned. Harry chuckled softly around him, sucking and licking every bit of Draco he could fit in his mouth.

"Oh yeah, suck me like the naughty boy you are, Potter." He grinned, holding Harry down.

He moaned, taking Draco's shaft deeper into his mouth as he continued to suck.

"Yeah! Take it all!" Draco groaned thrusting inside Harry's mouth, the head of his cock brushing against the back of the other boy's throat.

Harry moaned and whimpered as he sucked slightly harder, reaching up to gently massage Draco's balls.

"Blood 'ell I'm gonna…" Draco rolled his head back screaming in ecstasy as he came hard, spraying his warm seed down Harry's throat.

He swallowed slowly and licked his lips clean as he looked up at Draco.

"That was fun." Harry chuckled, kissing along Draco's inner thigh.

Draco smiled and reached down to stroke Harry's cheek.

"Yeah." Draco said breathlessly as he sat down on the bed.

Harry sat down beside him and lied back.

"You seem smug with yourself, Potter." Draco smirked as he lied back with Harry.

"I'm just happy s'all." Harry smiled as he stared up at the ceiling.

Draco moved himself where he was now on all fours above Harry.

"Since I came out here to spend the night, maybe next time you should come to my place." He grinned, looking down at Harry.

"Of course, that'd be great." Harry beamed as he suddenly threw his arms around Draco's neck and pulled him down on top of him.

He kissed Draco passionately, sliding his tongue into his mouth.

Draco smirked, returning the kiss just as feverishly.

"Perhaps we should go to bed, love. I'm pretty damn tired." Draco yawned as he laid his head on Harry's chest.

"Sure, I'm tired myself." Harry smiled as he kissed Draco's forehead.

He waved his wand at the light switch, turning the lights off in his room as Draco pulled the blanket up over them.

Within seconds, they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
